


left behind

by broadway_hufflepuff



Series: damn good babysitter [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Parental Steve Harrington, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Sad Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: "Need any help?" asks Steve, looking at the scribbles all over Mike's paper. "I mean, I didn't completely fail math, at least not all of it. I could try to-""Thanks, but I understand it. I just can't... focus." Wheeler's voice, Steve notices, is shakier than usual.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Mike Wheeler
Series: damn good babysitter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593616
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).

> Another Stranger Things fic! It's really angsty, so watch out if you don't like that kind of stuff.
> 
> All characters belong to Netflix.
> 
> For asexualjuliet, who asked me to write this because I have writer's block 98% of the time.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mike is doing his homework when Steve arrives to babysit.

"Steve!" It's Nancy who opens the door. "Uh, hey. Sorry about this... my mom's driving in the ambulance with Holly right now. Jonathan's picking me up. We needed someone to watch Mike. I didn't know who to call. Joyce was busy and suggested you."

Steve waves her apologies off. "It's all good. I wasn't doing much anyway." He hesitates. "Is Holly okay?"

Nancy sighs. "Yeah, we think so. _I _think... maybe it was an asthma attack? Mom and Dad aren't so sure."

"Sorry to hear that," Steve says, sincerely.

Nancy smiles. "Thanks, Steve." 

Behind him, a car pulls into the driveway. It's Jonathan, and he offers him a wave. Tenatively, Steve raises his arm and waves back.

Fiddling with her purse, Nancy tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks again," she mutters, brushing by him.

"Anytime."

Steve makes his way into the house, shutting the door behind him. "Hey, Wheeler?" he calls.

Mike doesn't look up from his math. "Hi, Steve." His voice is tired, and he's hunched over the table, face red.

"Need any help?" asks Steve, looking at the scribbles all over Mike's paper. "I mean, I didn't completely fail math, at least not all of it. I could try to-"

"Thanks, but I understand it. I just can't... focus." Wheeler's voice, Steve notices, is shakier than usual.

Concerned, he studies Mike's face. "Hey, buddy." He lightly taps him on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just kind of worried, I guess. About Holly."

Steve purses his lips. "Ah. That makes sense. But the good news is, Nancy thinks she's going to be okay."

Mike sighs. "Nancy's scared."

Wincing, Steve remembers the frantic look on her face. "Yeah. Yeah, Mike, I know."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, until suddenly, Mike slams his fist on the table. Steve shoots back, startled.

"_Jesus_, Wheeler! What was that?" Steve yelps.

"I'm so_ sick_ of this!" Mike yells. "Everyone's getting _hurt! _Will almost _died _and Eleven was hurt pretty bad and Nancy? God. Nancy's been _this close_ to dead so many times. And so have you. And Jonathan. And _Lucas and Dustin and Max._" Standing up, he tears a hand through his hair, his face wet and fire engine red. "Everyone keeps thinking that this is _over_. That our lives are done being thrown upside down. But guess what? It's _never _going to be over. Death is just going to keep snatching up everyone I love- whether it be natural or supernatural- until I'm all that's left."

Mike heaves, falling to his knees. "And damn it, I don't _wanna_ be all that's left, Steve."

Steve kneels down, gently clutching Mike's shoulders. "Mike, calm down, okay?" He waits for the kid's breathing to steady before he continues. "Look. I get it, alright? I _get it._ And not a day goes by where I don't wonder 'who's next?' But hey, we're all strong, alright? We have _each _other, and no one_\- _I mean it- _no one_ is going to be left behind. You hear me, kid?"

Mike sniffles. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. You have every right to be upset, Wheeler. But we're all going to make it, okay? We're all going to _make it out the other end. _No matter how many demodogs are chasing our tails."

Steve helps the boy off the ground. "You're a good kid, Mike. I promise you that."

Mike grins through his tears. "Thanks, Harrington."

"What can I say? I'm a damn good babysitter."

Mike laughs. "I guess you sorta are."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
